We were kissing
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-shot AU. —¿Interrumpo algo?; —Si, nos estabamos besando. Joder. De todas las personas del instituto… ¿Le dijo a la chismosa cotilla más grande de todo Konoha? Sera idiota.


**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**We were kissing**

* * *

><p>Un beso puede ser la puerta que nos abra hacia otra vida.<p>

* * *

><p>El timbre del cambio de hora acababa de sonar; el salón completo comenzó por ignorar a la maestra mientras Anko salía del aula.<p>

La gran mayoría de los alumnos de tercer semestre comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, entiéndase que la mayoría no incluía a Sakura Haruno.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde van todos? Todavía queda otra hora antes de salir. —pregunto a su compañera de butaca: Ino.

—Que va, sigue Algebra. _Me la volar_é e iré a casa. —le contesto su amiga.

— ¿Pero qué hay de la asistencia? Es parte de la calificación tener una asistencia.

Su amiga bufo.

—Frentona, ambas sabemos que nunca hacemos nada en Algebra. El tipo ni siquiera pasa lista. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros también? Iremos a la cafetería.

Sakura pareció dudarlo al fruncir el ceño.

—Sasuke-kun vendrá también. —Le susurro en el oído con su mochila en hombro.

La ojiverde se torno colorada y discretamente giro su rostro hacia la butaca del mencionado, donde se encontraba igualmente guardando sus cosas mientras Naruto Uzumaki le apresuraba.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? —le volvió a insistir Ino.

—Supongo que no importara si es mi primera falta… —dijo en casi un susurro escondiendo un poco su rostro.

—¡Esa es mi frentona! —la felicito su amiga con una sonrisa para después girarse en dirección a los chicos antes mencionados. —¡Hey Naruto, Sakura viene también!

Al llamarlo, tanto él como Sasuke se giraron a observarlas. El primero les sonrió abiertamente tendiéndoles un pulgar en signo de aprobación, mientras que el segundo se mantuvo mirándolas fijamente durante unos segundos y después girar su rostro hacia su mochila ya cerrada y colgársela en los hombros.

Un par de minutos después, Sakura e Ino cruzaron las puertas del salón dejando su clase reducida la mitad del grupo.

—Que suerte que Kakashi-sensei nunca llega a tiempo.

—Amen por eso. —Le contesto la otra con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Siguieron caminando por las extensas canchas deportivas del instituto hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde alcanzaron a distinguir al resto de su grupo.

Todos se encontraban charlando en la misma mesa, sentados alternándose hombre-mujer: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Sasuke y finalmente dos asientos vacios para ellas.

Se mantuvieron platicando por unos minutos más hasta que TenTen y Neji se excusaron diciendo que tenían que retirarse, puesto que ya tenían planes para esa tarde.

—Creo que yo también tengo que irme, tengo partido de futbol dentro de una hora y tengo que prepárame. —Esta vez hablo Naruto.

Iba a retirarse pero la mano de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Te acompaño, yo también tengo clase en media hora. —Le dedico una sonrisa a su novio amante del ramen.

—Si se va Hinata, yo también me voy. Tenemos la misma clase después de todo. —Dijo Ino.

Sakura se sobresalto.

¿Todos se iban?

¿Qué iba a hacer sola con Sasuke?

Volteo a verlo disimuladamente y lo encontró muy concentrado con la pantalla de su celular.

Se sonrojo inevitablemente.

¡Que incomodo!

—Pero Ino… —empezó Sakura.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke te hará compañía. ¿No es así, Sasuke?

—Hn.

—Bueno, nos vemos chicos. Teme, Sakura-chan. —Hablo Naruto con su típica sonrisa socarrona y a sus espaldas Hinata les sonreía cálidamente. Ino iba mucho más adelantada.

—Nos vemos mañana frentona ¡Te quiero! —se despidió a lo lejos.

—¡E-Espera! —quiso detenerla pero sintió una mano detenerla.

Giro con su rostro sonrojado.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿No pensaras dejarme solo en esta cafetería a merced de las demás, o si? —le miro fijamente y Sakura se perdió momentáneamente en sus sorprendentes ojos negros.

Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sonrió callando una risa. Miro a su alrededor y lo comprobó:

Había más de veinte pares de ojos observándolos.

O observándolo.

Se sentó de vuelta con cautela.

—Vale, que no soy tan mala persona.

—Pero si lo suficiente para volarte la clase de Kakashi aun sabiendo que tienes doble falta.

—Bueno, pero es de Kakas- ¿doble falta? —casi grito la última pregunta. —¿Pero cómo? El nunca pasa lista, ¿Por qué decidió precisamente hoy para pasar lista?¿Como te enteraste? — le bombardeo con sus preguntas.

—Me acaban de mandar un mensaje diciéndome eso, todos los que se volaron la hora tienen doble falta. —Le tendió su celular mostrándole el mensaje.

Joder.

Que mierda.

El karma es perro.

—Diablos, pero si él nunca pasa lista. —Tomo el celular en sus manos sin titubear en cuanto sus manos y la de Sasuke hicieron contacto. Lo acerco y leyó una y otra vez el mensaje para corroborar que no había sido su imaginación.

Suspiro.

—Entonces supongo que muchos mas faltaron.

El chico sonrió de lado.

—Mira que nunca ha sido el maestro más imponente, pero que hasta tú te hayas volado la clase… Nadie nunca mirara a Kakashi con los mismos ojos.

—¿Cómo se supone que tome eso? —dijo cruzándose de brazos con el seño fruncido.

Un brillo cruzo brevemente los ojos azabaches del chico al verla hacer ese puchero mientras pensaba algo como: 'que mona'.

—Me lo esperaba de cualquiera, pero no de la chica ejemplo.

—Bueno, Ino puede llegar a ser casi tan persuasiva y obstinada como Naruto.

—Aun así no creo que haya sido solo porque te lo haya pedido ella. —Pudo sentirlo más cerca, tanto que sintió su aliento chocar contra su rostro. Un cálido aliento a menta y yerbabuena.

Se sonrojo furiosamente. Además de su distancia casi nula, estaba el tono insinuante detrás de aquello que había dicho.

¿Sera que había escuchado la conversación entre Ino y ella?

Que horror.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —la voz femenina hizo sobresaltar a Sakura, pero no se giro a ver a la chica que hablaba a sus espaldas. Al igual que su acompañante, permanecieron en la misma posición, mirándose fijamente.

Sasuke parecía embelesado por el adorable sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la chica frente a él. No había duda, se decía, aquel sonrojo no podía quedarle mejor a nadie más que no fuese ella.

A pesar de estar absorto observándola, no mostraba nada mas allá de sus ojos, que se quedaron penetrando el rostro de ella poniéndola más nerviosa. Así que sin voltear a mirar a la chica frente a ellos le contesto tajantemente:

—Si, nos estábamos besando. —Le dijo sin mostrar algún cambio en su rostro, más que la molestia destilando por sus ojos.

Sakura le miro atónita ahora que reaccionaba de la hipnotizante mirada de sus ojos. Sin embargo, nada salió de su boca, quedándose boqueando como pez.

Nuevamente salió de su asombro, esta vez al escuchar como alguien se sorbía la nariz y otras ahogando el llanto.

No logrando contener el impulso, giro levemente el rostro para observar a Karin Yamamoto en un estado de shock.

Joder.

De todas las personas del instituto…

¿Le dijo a la chismosa cotilla más grande de todo Konoha?

Sera idiota.

Nuevamente intento abrir sus labios y pronunciar palabra alguna, pero el resultado fue el mismo:

Nada.

Aunque ya era muy tarde, pues indignada y refunfuñando, la chica pelirroja de anteojos hizo su salida.

Tomo aire.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

Menudo idiota.

—¿Pero que demonios le-?, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se interrumpió al ver como tomaba su mochila.

—¿Qué crees que hago? Me voy a casa.

—Pe-pero todavía no han tocado el ultimo timbre.

—No, pero faltan diez minutos y mi coche está del otro lado.

—Ya veo, uhm… —se quedo callada, todavía tratando de descifrar que era lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos.

Justo entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Gracias Kami.

Empezó a buscar en su mochila el aparato, tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de cercas por Sasuke a sus espaldas.

—Habla Sakura…eh, si estoy en camino… si, te veo en la entrada… no, no, yo voy… si, ok, si, nos vemos.

Sasuke disimulo su interés por saber con quién había hablado, se quedo parado en la puerta esperando a que ella terminara la conversación.

Ella, quien no se había percatado de que la esperaba, le sonrió y él pensó que era la sonrisa mas encantadora que haya visto.

—Era mi padre, quiere que lo vea en la entrada. Así que creo que nos veremos mañana Sasuke-kun. —Iba a pasar a un lado de él, pero la sostuvo de nuevo del brazo.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario, tú tienes que ir por tu coche y como dijiste no tardara en tocar y se hará un mar de gente… dijo mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como el coche blanco de su padre se acercaba.

Gruño internamente, seguro si su padre la ve hablando con él lo malinterpretara todo.

—Nos vemos Sasuke-kun. Ya está aquí, pero gracias de todos modos. Le sonrió algo nerviosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida final.

No se dio cuenta de la mirada perpleja que mostro Sasuke por unos segundos.

Ni le tomo importancia a la calculadora que se pinto en el rostro de su padre.

Sin mirar atrás, se subió al coche de su padre, quien en seguida soltó entre dientes:

—¿Quién era ese individuo?

Sakura juraría que escucho como rechinaba los dientes a cada palabra que articulaba de una manera despectiva.

Se limito a rodar los ojos aunque no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada.

—Es solo un amigo del salón, estábamos en grupo con otros compañeros.

Sakura hizo como si no hubiera escuchado gruñir a su padre. Rodo los ojos mientras se colocaba sus auriculares y lo evitaba en lo que restaba de camino a casa.

Padres. Celos. Sobreprotección.

Ridículo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura había olvidado lo que había sucedido en la cafetería e iba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a los pasillos del instituto.

Noto como al pasar entre los alumnos se creaban murmullos a medida que caminaba.

No fue hasta que llego su hora del almuerzo que logro identificar el motivo de estos.

—¿Qué le habrá visto? Seguro lo hizo por interés.

—Para mí que perdió una apuesta, ella es muy rara.

—Seguro que ella fue la que lo beso, es una zorra.

Ya estaba harta, tendría que aclarar eso de una vez por todas.

Una cosa era que se lo haya dicho a una persona, pero otra muy diferente era que se lo haya dicho a Karin.

Después de todo, solo ella podía crear esos rumores tan absurdos.

¿Y por que todos eran atacándola a ella?

Ah, claro.

Todas amaban a Sasuke.

A veces se preguntaba que le había visto a ese bastardo egocéntrico.

Seguro su gran cabezota hinchada de ego.

O su cabeza de trasero plumífero.

O su cabello azabache de niña.

Seguro eran tan sedosos si los acariciabas…

¡Basta! Se estaba desviando de su objetivo.

Camino a paso firme entre las mesas del comedor, donde era seguida por la mirada de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Su mirada decidida parecía buscar a alguien con determinación, y muchos se daban a la idea de quién era.

Viajo su mirada jade hacia las mesas centrales y fue ahí donde lo vio.

Sentado en la mesa central del comedor, entre Naruto y Suigetsu como siempre.

—¡Uchiha! Tenemos que hablar.

La mirada de él y de sus amigos se giraron a verla.

Frente a ellos, con las piernas firmemente en el suelo y los brazos en jarra a cada lado de su cadera.

—Hmn, adelante.

—En privado.

El chico sonrió de lado, mientras que sus dos amigos a su lado la miraban embobados.

¿Sakura Haruno exigiendo a Sasuke hablar con él?, ¿La eterna enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha llamándolo por su apellido?

Porque si, era bien sabido para sus compañeros de clase que ella amaba a Sasuke desde tiempos remotos, pero eso no significada que él lo supiera.

¿O si?

Pero no era solo por eso por lo que estaban embobados, sino porque esa voz autoritaria sonaba sexy aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Ellos lo hacían.

Media cafetería masculina lo sabía.

Sasuke lo sabía.

Sakura Haruno era sexy cuando estaba molesta.

Pero no era como si lo fueran a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Tranquilamente el susodicho se levanto de su asiento ante la vista de sus amigos y la cafetería en si.

Estaban haciendo un espectáculo de lo grande.

Pero que va, con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno lo último que puedes pedir es rutina.

Se acerco a ella y antes de estar a un metro de ella, Sakura comenzó a caminar a una esquina alejada del público, asegurándose de que nadie pueda oír.

Al menos no lo que debían.

—¿Se puede saber porque dijiste eso? Ahora medio instituto habla de aquello.

—¿Decir que?

—No te hagas, le dijiste a la chismosa más grande del instituto que tu y yo nos estábamos besando y ahora no dejo de escuchar rumores de que soy una zorra arrastrada que te obligo a besarme cuando ni siquiera sucedió tal cosa. ¿Tienes la mínima idea de cómo me hace sentir eso? ¿Sabes acaso como se siente ser el chisme del momento? ¡He tenido suficiente de esto! —gritaba sin importarle si llegaban a escuchar los demás. Movía los brazos de un lado a otro como si de esa manera Sasuke pudiera entenderle, mientras que el, permanecía inmutable frente a ella.

¿La estaba escuchando realmente?

—Hmn.

Si, parece que si.

—¿Hmn? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Qué tal un 'Me encargare de deshacer los rumores, agradezco que hayas cooperado en su momento Sakura.'?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, solo había una palabra para describirla: Guapa.

Frente a él pudo presenciar como Sakura cambiaba de expresiones a medida que adquiría un color carmesí de la exasperación. Cada una de ellas era adorable, a pesar de que algunos temían de su gran fuerza, el nunca la tuvo. Para el Sakura Haruno era diferente de las demás chicas.

Una algo exótica.

Pero muy guapa.

—Bien, desharé los rumores. —seguido de esto se inclino lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones chocaran nuevamente, como ayer.

Pero no fue ahí donde termino, solo que para Sakura todo fue muy rápido.

Lo único que supo fue que Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y termino por estampar sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella estaba atónita.

Casi tanto como su público a espaldas, quienes permanecieron atentos a lo que sucedía en su esquina.

Ella estaba roja.

Casi como las fans de Sasuke de la rabia.

No sabía que hacer.

Casi tan tensos como sus amigos en la mesa central.

Justo cuando sus manos subieron hasta los brazos de él, Sasuke se separo.

Boqueo como un pez antes de articular algo, nuevamente Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Se llevo una mano a la boca.

Eso no había sucedido. ¿O si?

Todavía sentía cierta presión contra sus labios.

¿Los labios de Sasuke habían estado ahí?

¿Enserio?

¿No era otro de sus sueños en clase de Química?

—Ya no hay rumores.

¿Qué había dicho?

Volvió a fijar la vista en el chico que le hacía trozos las neuronas.

—P-pero que hiciste, yo no te dije que me… besaras. —se sonrojo furiosamente y se hizo un paso hacia atrás pero no logro alejarse ya que todavía estaba ceñida al cuerpo de Sasuke por sus brazos.

—¿Entonces no te gusto? —esta vez pareció molesto, pero ella solo esquivo su mirada aun sonrojada.

—N-no me refería a eso…

¿Había algo más hermoso que verla sonrojada? Él lo dudaba.

Cada pequeña peca en el rostro de ella, era sombreado por el hermoso rubor carmesí que cubría la parte de sus mejillas viajando por su nariz hasta llegar a la otra mejilla, deteniéndose antes de tocar sus orejas.

—Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La pobre giro tan rápido su rostro que sintió su cuello tronar y su cabello golpearle el ojo.

Analizo aun incrédula en rostro de Sasuke.

La miraba fijamente sin un rastro de burla o superioridad, no parecía Sasuke.

Era solo un chico pidiéndole a una chica que fuera su novia.

El era solo un chico que esperaba su respuesta, deseoso porque fuese afirmativa.

¿Y quién era ella para decirle que no?

Ella era solo una chica que había esperado mucho el momento para que él le preguntase.

—¿E-es enserio? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Al no recibir respuesta, ella supo que era enserio.

Los ojos de él, que te hacían perderte, parecían rogarle una respuesta.

Podía sentir los suyos humedecerse, haciendo borrosa su vista.

No podía hablar, aunque quería.

No podía reír, aunque lo deseara.

No podía gritar, aunque lo anhelaba.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarle el rostro y responderle.

Evitar crear rumores, besándolo.

No hubo más palabras, solo acciones.

Ella lo besaba, él le correspondía.

No había rumores, se veía el amor.

No había palabras, todos lo veían.

Ellos abrieron la puerta a una nueva vida en ese beso.

Pero todo comenzó con un rumor.

* * *

><p>Sonreír es la segunda mejor cosa que puedes hacer con los labios.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. La historia es completamente idea mia.

**Nota:** _Me la volaré_- un dicho mexicano entre estudiantes cuando no asiste a una clase.

¿Que les parecio? Me he inspirado pues esta mas o menos basado en un hecho que me sucedio hace un par de meses. Pero no pude evitar crear algo mas guay y hacerlo fic jaja.

Espero les haya gustado pues creo que a mi me ha gustado mucho. No olviden dejar un RR :)


End file.
